Rio Heartbreak
by bobbymcdude
Summary: This takes place after the first movie, but with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! New story, yay! This one will be short, but I wanted to make a Rio fanfic for a while. Of course, I'll be continuing my Spyro fanfic, but that will be over the summer.**

**In other news, me and my friend made a bet. We both play Team Fortress 2, so if he wins, I have to change the rating of my Spyro story to M and make a lemon, and if I win, he has to read a fanfic that I chose. Wish me luck!**

My life ended when the Lear macaw stepped into it.

I woke up, late as usual, or at least, in Jewel's opinion of 'late'. She nuzzled me until I finally awoke. I smiled at the sight of her. She always made me smile when I see her, I can't help it, she was just the most beautiful bird I have ever seen. And I'm not just saying that because she was my lovebird, she truly is beautiful.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, "Wake up, lazy bird!" she began to tickle my sides with her wings, knowing full well that I was very ticklish.

"Mm-mmm!" I protested, "Jewel! Stop it! I'm up already!" She simply giggled as I tried to escape her tickling, but she had her talons gripped firmly around my legs, plus I was on my back, giving her an unfair advantage. Knowing it was the only way out, I pressed my beak against her's and kissed her passionatly. Her tickling ceased almost immediatly and she wrapped her wings around the back of my neck.

"Mmmmmm..." I heard her moan as we kissed, making me blush. I never wanted that moment to end, but after a few more seconds, we parted. She smiled at me.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a good kisser you were?" My blush deepend.

"At least, umm... eleven times?" She giggled again as if I was actually keeping track.

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll get us some food, alright?"

"You sure? I can get it," she said in a sweet voice.

I smiled, "No, no. I'll get it."

"All right," she responded, "Hurry back, alright?"

"Of course." I flew out of our hollow. It was manmade, so it looked more like a house, shrunk down to comfortably fit more than just me and Jewel alone. I know why Tulio designed it like this, to have enough room for kids if we ever mated. But we haven't yet. We decided to wait until we were absolutely ready for such a leap in our relationship.

I quickly flew to the mango tree that was close to our hollow. I landed on a branch and looked around for the perfect mango. Jewel absolutely adored mangos, and I always tried to find the best one on the tree for her. I spotted one that had perfect color. I flew to it, took it with one talon, and clipped the stem with my beak. I flew back as quickly as I could back to our hollow. Once there, I was greeted by a kiss from Jewel.

"That looks delicious," she told me.

"Well, I try my best," I responded, happy with the comment. Jewel cut the mango in half, and handed me one.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," she responded with a smile. The mango really was good, and before I knew it, I had finished my half. Jewel was also done, so we decided to fly to Tulio and Linda's appartment.

Upon arrival, Linda greeted me with our handshake. She then stroked Jewel's head feathers. Jewel had become more accustumed to this and found that she enjoyed the petting.

"Hey, guys, doing good?" we nodded our heads in response, things have been great between me and Jewel. Our relationship was going very strongly, even if I was still shy around her. But she found my shyness attractive, so who was I to judge?

We spent about an hour there, where we were greeted by Tulio. During our conversation, he mentioned the storm that was going to hit Rio very soon.

"I recomend that you store nuts and fruits in your hollow so you don't have to risk going outside during the storm." he stated, "But eat the fruits first so that they do not go bad and remember: don't leave your hollow-"

Linda cut him off, "Tulio, I think they know that already."

Tulio looked at her for a second, "Oh, right, just reminding them."

We spent a good portion of the day in the apartment, where we watched two movies, ate lunch, and talked. At about three o'clock, me and Jewel decided to go. Me and Linda performed our handshake once again and we flew off.

"So," I began, "where should we go?"

"Down to the river to bathe, seems like a good idea," she said with a slight smirk on her beak.

"O-okay," I agreed nervously. We landed near the river about a minute later and slowly entered the water. The water was somewhat warm, so it was comfortable. I turned to Jewel, who was preening herself.

"Hey, Blu?" She asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you get my back?" I knew full well that birds can reach most areas of thier backs by themselves, but while Jewel had a cast from her broken wing, she couldn't turn enough to reach, so I preened her back for her. I slowly walked up to her as she pretended to continue with her wing, and slowly stuck the point of my beak into her back feathers. She immediatly stopped and shivered as I slowly made my way down her back, searching for bad feathers. I continued like that, only finding two or three bad feathers. She turned around and smiled at me,

"Okay, your turn."

"Wh-wha?" I stuttered, completely hypnotized by her beauty. Her smile grew and she took my shoulders with her wings and turned me around. I felt the point of her beak on my back as she preened me. I gave a hard shiver. I closed my eyes, enjoying the tickling sensation as Jewel slowly made her way down my back. It only took about two minutes, but I enjoyed every second of it.

"Alright, I'm done," she said. I turned around, a little disappointed that it ended, but she gave me a passionate kiss, which made up for it. I closed my eyes and kissed back just as passionatly. We stayed like that for a while, until we slowly broke away. She smiled at my dreamy expression.

"You like that, Blu?" she said with a sly look.

"Mm-hmm."I responded, a little dazed. She may have told me that I was a good kisser, but she completly blows me away with every kiss.

We washed up (with more kissing), and we decided to go back to our hollow. It was almost nighttime, and Jewel enjoys watching the sunsets with me. So we swiftly flew to our hollow. When we landed, we sat beside each other and Jewel rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my wing around her and rested my own head on hers. She snuggled closer to me. We watched as the beautiful orange sun slip below the horizon. Jewel sighed and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to get the food, okay?"

"Okay. We should split the jobs. I'll get some fruits and you can get nuts."

"Sounds good," I agreed. We kissed and flew in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, so here's chapter 2. Just a warning, there will be minor swearing. I also decided to write a little differently. The writing will seem a bit scattered and all over the place, but I did that on purpose because I am writing in first person. So, enjoy!**

I had finally gathered enough nuts to last us a few days. Satisfied, I started to fly back to our hollow. I had put the nuts in a leaf, which I folded so I can carry it without spilling. It was slow going, but I finally reached our hollow

"Hey, Jewel? I'm back!"

I was greeted by silence. "Jewel?" I poked my head in the hollow entrance. Nobody was there. I presumed she was still gathering fruits, so I brought the leaf in and tucked it into a corner. I decided to wait for her. After all, she was better in the jungle than I was. So I waited, for a while. Just as I was about to step back outside to look for her, I heard the flapping of wings. I backed up into a dark corner, the wall I was leaning on was the wall with the entrance, so I could surprise her. Jewel entered, and I was about to step forward, but something was strange. She was smiling and looking back behind her. Then the most confusing thing out of the whole situation made its appearence. Another bird stepped inside. He was a Lear macaw. If you don't know what they look like, Google them, because I won't explain.

"Hmm. Nice place." he said, looking around.

"Thanks, Carlos." Jewel said with a voice that she only used with me, one that had just a hint of seduction in it. Before I could even scream, she leaned over and kissed him. KISSED HIM! I stepped out of the shadows. Unfortunatly, I was quiet and the traitors were to wrapped up in thier own passion to notice me. I watched in horror as Jewel sat there, eyes closed, seeing her beak open and close slightly as the kiss intensified.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. That was the first time I had ever sworn in my life, and it was for a good reason.

Their eyes immidiatly opened. Jewel's widend at the sight of me and she quickly broke off the kiss.

"Blu! W-what are you doing here? I-it's not what it looks like!"

"Babe," the bastard who Jewel cheated on me with said, "who is this?" Hot anger boiled inside me. It was completly unfamiliar to me, but I treated it like it was my best friend. Despite that, I kept my beak shut.

"Carlos, this is just, uh...-"

Maybe I couldn't shut up after all, "What the hell, Jewel! What the goddamn hell!" I briskly pushed past the Lear who just destroyed my life and flew off before a word was spoken. I heard the sound of someone sobbing in the background.

"Hey!" the Lear yelled, "no one makes my Jewel cry!" I heard the rapid flapping of wings and knew what was coming, but I was too depressed and too shocked emotionally to turn around to defend myself.

The pain was a lot worse than I had expected. His claws raked down my back and I heard the sound of ripping feathers. The intense stinging pain made me almost black out. I saw documentaries on TV of people who worked through pain and only now did I realize how hard it is. The rest of my vision that wasn't shrouded from the darkness of my consiousness saw that I was falling. Fast. But the pain was so great and my emotions were so strung out that I was thinking that dying wasn't such a bad thing. But I remembered Linda, and Tulio, and Fernando, and I realized that I couldn't let them down.

I didn't know how I found the stregnth to pull up, but I managed. The darkness, however, intensified and threatend to consume my vision, which would result in me losing my consiousness and plumeting once again to the ground. But I refused to let that happen. I continued flying, away, farther, until I reached a small river. I (crash) landed in it, feeling the cool water sooth my injuries. I looked at my back, four long, ugly scratches going from below my neck to the beginning of my tail feathers. It will take a long time to heal. I turned back around and cried. _Why me?!_ I screamed to myself, _WHY ME?!_. I never even thought about leaving Jewel, and she told me that she would never be the same without me. Then she stabbed me in the back and now I am left with absolutely nothing but physical and emotional injuries. I cried myself to sleep that night, right there beside that river, not caring if that bastard found me and finished the job. I wanted to die.

...

I slowly woke to the fimiliar sounds of the jungle. But there was something different, something I knew I would find out if I opened my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on the jungle floor, alone. It didn't make sense. Then the events of the previous night hit me like a cold wind and I almost threw up as the emotions slammed into me. People think heartbreak feels like a rusty knife to the heart, but that is not true, it feels like a baseball in the pit of your stomach trying to slowly move its way up to your throat. I slowly got up on my shaky legs and looked around. There were hollows everywhere, and I knew that there were birds in them, snuggled up together, and I realized that I couldn't be here. I needed to be alone, quite possibly for the rest of my life. I took one last look at the direction of where Jewel's hollow is and thought, [Well, I hope you have a good life with Carlos, I wish you all the best and hope that you will raise a family with him, because I wasn't good enough to.] I meant that sincerly, I hoped that Jewel found the bird of her dreams and spent the rest of her life with him, because that bird isn't me. I didn't feel mad, what I felt was sadness, but a little happiness too now that Jewel had someone who was not a nerd who spent the first fifteen years of his life in a bookstore. I pushed off the ground and flew off to a place where I knew I wouldn't be disturbed.

I landed on a branch in the deadest part of the jungle. I looked up and saw the black clouds only minutes away. I heard thunder, so I ducked into a hollow. I looked around. It was small, but big enough for just me, there was no nest or anything, so I presumed that if someone ever lived here, they were alone. I watched as the first storm clouds reached Rio. As lightning flashed and thunder boomed, I leaned on the inside of my hollow and wept. The emotions came flooding out of me. I wept for a while and I tried numerous times to stop myself, but to no avail, it was only making it worse as I tried to bottle up my emotions. _No one ever understands the heatache, no one feels the pain, no one ever sees the tears, when you're cryin' in the rain._ The lyrics of that song finally made sense to me. If no one's around, they can't see you cry, and that's exacly how I wanted it. No one sees me, no one cares.

The storm finally let up the morning after. I didn't sleep at all that night because I had cried frequently. I poked my head out of the hollow. My cheeks had dry tear marks on them, but I didn't care. Also, my back was throbbing painfully, but I didn't care about that, either. I checked my surroundings, nothing but emptiness and silence. This part of the forest was completly deserted. I'd been here before with Jewel and... I drew a shaky sigh. My life just turned upside down in a matter of minutes, and I of course wasn't handling it well. I thought about what Jewel and Carlos were doing now. The thought of Jewel with another bird tore at my heart even more. I sniffled and realized how hungry I was. I had not eaten since lunch at Linda and Tulio's yesterday. That felt like weeks ago, even if I was only there less than twenty hours ago. I slowly flew to a nearby papaya tree and clipped a ripe fruit. I cut it open and tore into it, of course it tasted great, but it didn't keep my mind off my depression. I suddenly got an idea, even if I was happy for Jewel for finding the bird for her, she still destroyed my emotions in doing so very harshly. I clipped another papaya and flew in the direction of her hollow.


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, here's chapter three.**

**I don't think I have mentioned this before, but I really appreciate the reviews you guys have been giving me. It gives me motivation to keep writing.**

**On a side note, I do not mind you giving me negative reviews (or flames), but writing 'this is bad' or something like that doesn't help. Please write what is bad about the story and/or give me tips on how to improve my writing. It will helps me as an author and you as readers.**

**Thanks!**

I landed in a tree at the edge of the clearing and looked at the hollow. It seemed to stare back at me unforgivingly. I picked up the papaya and flew to the platform in front of the entrance, where I placed it down. I was about to take off, but turned around. I couldn't help but look inside the hollow. They had their wings around each other, they were hugging, they were sleeping together, it should be me, it should be...

I fought off the urge to scream and hit something out of pure rage, _Keep calm, stay calm_ I thought to myself. Without looking back, I flew off into the jungle and to my new hollow.

I woke up in my hollow a few hours later, realized that I must've fallen asleep because I was so exausted. I slowly got up and streched. Walking outside, I saw another dark storm begin to make its way here from the horizon. I sighed. A storm to match my feelings, I supposed. I stood there, disecting each of my feelings, listing them from most prominent to least prominent.

Anger: Obviously because Jewel cheated on me. Our relationship was going so well too, we were happy...

Sadness: same reasons as anger.

Regret: If I had mated with Jewel, she wouldn't have had doubts about our relationship.

Happiness: Jewel found a bird that was more like her, and if I truly wanted the best for her because I love her, I would not interfere.

I immediatly felt guilty about leaving the fruit at their hollow. I decided to fly over there and get it if they didn't already.

I realized I was too late. I didn't find the papaya at there hollow, It was thrown to the ground at the edge of the clearing, splatered all over the ground. At the entrance to there hollow was a scrap of mango, as though Carlos was telling me,_ I know what she likes, noob._ I was about to leave when a male voice spoke behind me,

"Come to get your ass whooped again, blue boy?" I turned, and saw Carlos the Lear macaw behind me, his wings flapping and his talons ready for action.

"I don't think it's polite to do that in front of your girlfriend,"

"Yeah, well, she isn't here. Maybe she knew you were coming and didn't want to see your ugly face,"

I was used to insults, and I knew how to counteract.

"Yeah, maybe." I spred my wings and took off, flying past him.

"Oooh, going to go cry, aren't you?" He laughed.

I heard the flapping of wings, just like before. I immediatly let my instincts take over me and I considered fighting, but I was no fighter. No, that wasn't the solution.

I tucked my wings to my sides and dove as Carlos reached me. His claws whistled through the air over me, and a new voice called out,

"Blu!" I reconized it at Jewel's as I pulled up and made a break for the trees.

"Carlos, no!" She yelled. I didn't hear anything else, because I had broke through the treeline. My focus immediatly switched from evading attack to dodging through trees. _Oh, crap, I only nade things worse._ Natually, that was just my luck, by trying to prevent worsening things, I had made it even worse and I also had a feeling that the Lear bastard wouldn't hold back and it would've been quite possible that I didn't make it out of that clearing alive. My back continued throbbing as usual, but I noticed it more. Maybe because I had almost got scratched there again. Tears began flowing down my face as I flew back to my hollow. There was no chance if getting Jewel back anymore, no chance...

For the next few days, I got into somewhat of a routine. My emotions flatened out and I started to not feel a deep depression and confusion when I thought of Jewel. I haven't cried in those days.

One evening, I decided that I should to to a nearby river to my hollow. I flew to it. It was a river that led to a miniature waterfall, where the river momentarily split by a rock and rejoined into one and continued on. I landed near said rock and used one side of the waterfall as a sort of shower. The flow of the river was gentle, so it didn't sting my scratches on my back. They haven't started healing very well, but I didn't care too much. I turned my head and started to preen my back, but pain shot through my back, so I stopped and preened everything else. Just as I finished, I heard the flapping of wings, not just one bird, but two. I ducked behind the waterfall. My feathers were soaked, but I was focused on the light and really dark blue streaks fly towards my position. There was no way my luck was this bad. _Don't land here, please don't land here._ I repeated to myself in my head. Thankfully, the two traitors landed on the other side of the rock. I was surprised that they were even here, no one was in this area but me, it was a dead zone. But here they were. I cautiously stepped from behind the waterfall. Immediatly, I heard their voices,

"Hmmm... You were right. It is nice here," it was Jewel.

"Yep, quiet, peaceful. No one to see us do this," I only heard silence for a few seconds. I realized that they were kissing. I almost choked up, nearly giving away my position. I slowly emerged from the waterfall, keeping my back to the rock. They sounded really close, as though they were leaning on the other side of it.

"Wow, did I tell you how much of a good kisser you are?" Carlos said seductivly. I wanted to scream. Jewel asked me the exact same thing only a few days ago. She seemed to have remembered, too, because she hesitated.

"What's the matter? Don't believe me?"

"No, no," she replied, suddenly with a nervous edge to her voice, "It's just that... It reminded me of Blu." _Yeah, it does,_ I thought, _welcome to my pain._

Carlos sighed, "Honey, you've got to let him go. He left you without a word."

"Yeah, but I really hurt him, what if-"

"He'll find someone else. I promise." I couldn't take it anymore. I flew to the top of the rock, where Carlos immediatly snarled and Jewel gasped. Carlos had Jewel leaning against the rock, pressed against her.

"Wrong river," I said without any emotion. Jewel had tears in her eyes, probably because I looked horrible from the emotional toll I have taken. Carlos on the other hand, looked downright murderous.

"You..."

"Kill me," I said, spreading my wings, leaving me with no defense, "I'll be better off dead." It was true, Jewel took my soul along with my heart, I had nothing to live for. Carlos growled and pounced on me. We landed on the ground right on the edge of the river, where he pinned me to the ground by my neck, strangling me. Jewel suddenly dove at Carlos and tackled him off of me. I slowly stood up, coughing. Jewel was trying to calm Carlos down, but he shoved her to the ground so hard, she was stunned. My head was fuzzy, but he said something like,

"Youshhhtupidhitch!" He then turned to me and attacked, claws ready for the kill. My own speed surprised me as I deflected the strike with my wings and I flapped them once, slicing a counterstrike to his right flank. He howled in pain as my claws made him bleed, but not seriously. I took to the air and flew away, _I'm sorry, Jewel. I'm so sorry._ I was leaving her with Carlos. Fortunatly, Carlos was too bent on killing me to notice Jewel, and he followed me through the trees, cursing and threatening me, but eventually, he stopped because his wound didn't let him continue. I continued my flight, circling widely back to my hollow. I landed and tucked myself inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys!**

**I got some reviews last chapter that I think need answering, so I'll answer them here in the author's note. Only two responses, but look for your name. If I get your name wrong, I apologize. **

**bobi4500: Thanks, I appreciate it.**

**DarkkoTheSackboy: No, not really, but he didn't care if Carlos killed him.**

**Other than that, I realized that since this takes place in Brazil, people will be talking Portuguese, so one character will. But to clear things up, Carlos was speaking English because when him and Jewel met, she was talking English.**

I don't know how long I spent hiding. It seemed like a long time, but I didn't dare look outside. For all I knew, he was right outside ready to take me apart. Upon reaching my hollow, I pressed myself against the inside of the tree and panted heavily from flying crazily through trees. I then regained a little more control over my breathing, but I kept myself to the wall.

Moments later, I heard wings flapping. I tensed and held my breath. Whoever was outside seemed to take a moment before whispering.

"Blu?" Great. It was Jewel. I didn't move. I heard her walk along the branch to a neighbouring hollow, then she walked back. Her footsteps got closer and closer. I released my breath and breathed slowly and silently. Closer, closer, until her head poked in and she looked around, almost immediately finding me.

"Oh, Blu!" She exclaimed, before entering and hugging me tightly. I didn't hug back. How could I show her any affection after what she did to me?

"I'm so, so sorry! I wasn't dating Carlos, really!"

I pushed away from her, "Oh, yeah? Then why were you kissing him?"

"I didn't! I didn't want to, he was the one who wanted to kiss me!"

"Then why didn't you pull away, and why'd you sleep with him?" My anger was rising.

Jewel didn't have an answer. She dropped her head.

"Blu I..." A tear rolled down her face. I had a sudden urge to comfort her, but I immediately pushed it down.

"I know you're sorry, but you can't redo what you did. Anyways, you deserve a bird who is free. Not a pet." I walked past her and was about to take flight...

"Blu, wait!" I didn't look back. I flew, as fast as I could. Jewel may have been following me, but I didn't look back, I just kept on flying. Finally, after a few minutes, I slowed down and landed on a river, exhausted. I actually had not gone too far from my hollow, but I had zigzagged a lot, making my path very difficult to follow. I felt guilty for leaving Jewel like that, but I had to. I felt like a heavy weight, a weight I was barely able to lift, was on my back. I dove my head underwater for a second and resurfaced, trying to clear my head. _Does she really want me back? _I thought, _No, no she doesn't, she wouldn't have done that in the first place. But what if she was sincere, what if she realized her mistake and was only trying to fix it?... _Thoughts like that kept running through my head, going one way, then going the other. _What if, Ahhhhh! Why is this so confusing! _I sat on the river's edge, my thoughts consuming my mind, desperately trying to sort out the whole situation into a simpler one. I didn't realize that I had been near that river for as long as I was, but I was abruptly cut off from my thinking when a weight, a physical one not emotional, hit me from the side. It didn't hurt too much, but it knocked me to my side. I looked up to see... You guessed it, Carlos. His eyes were full of hate.

"You stole her from me!" He yelled. That was an odd statement, since he stole her from me originally, but I didn't say anything because if I opened my beak, I would have broke down crying, and also he had me by the throat, so I couldn't speak.

"I'll finally finish this. No distractions!" I knew that this was it, I was going to die right then and there. I felt his talons grip my throat tighter, knowing that I will soon feel his claws puncture my neck.

"CARLOS!" An unfamiliar voice screamed. I felt his grip immediately loosen as he saw who it was. I looked past him, to see another Lear macaw flying towards us. She landed.

"O que você está fazendo!(What are you doing!)"

"Shit!" He muttered under his breath. He got off of me and faced her. He was about to say something, but she cut him off. They had an intense argument in Portuguese that I only got bits of thanks to being in Brazil.

"Mate... can't believe... cheated... Finally, with one more hated look at me, Carlos flew off with her. I presumed that that was Carlos's mate, and he cheated on her by being with Jewel, if they were officially dating... Man, that's confusing. I slowly got up, disbelieving that I dodged death once again. I thought of going back to my hollow, but decided that Jewel would probably look there. I set off to find a new hollow.


End file.
